Prank Gone Wrong
by Mrs Lexie Callios
Summary: UPDATED! Karofsky decides to pull a prank on Rachel as if she wasn't already having a bad enough day. However, the prank backfires and Rachel ends up in the hospital. What follows are some expected and unexpected consequences, the good and bad kind. Quinn looses it on him. Writing gets better after the first chapter, so give it a shot. T for Santana's dirty mouth, like always.
1. Chapter 1

**Not really sure what this is but I wrote it on my phone at 4am in the morning and thought, 'Why not?' So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, that credit goes to the FOX crew & Ryan Murphy; No matter how much I wish I did. The storyline is very much mine though. It came from the brilliant part of my brain called my imagination.**

* * *

Quinn was on a warpath and she only had one destination in mind.

Everyone parted for her like the red sea as she barreled down the hallway. She may not rule the school anymore but they knew better than to get in her way when she was like this. If they didn't there's no way it would end good for anyone. Safe to say the kids of McKinley had steered wide and clear of the blonde and her wrath in that moment.

Unfortunately for Dave, there was no possibility of steering clear when he was the reason behind her anger. As she turned the corner she spotted the unlucky boy by the vending machines.

"_KAROFSKY!_" She spoke his name laced with pure unadulterated hatred, so much so it came out as more of a mix between a hiss and growl.  
The Jock felt his skin crawl and turned to face the ex-cheerio hiding his fear with a cool expression. If you happened to pay attention though, you'd notice his legs twitching. Literally itching to run.

"Yeah, loser?" His voice sounded extra sweet and a little high. His boys were scared for him but they scurried away quickly before they could become a target. Trust and believe they all realized he'd fucked up big time.

Azimio laid his hand on Dave's shoulder as he left.

"Wrong move, man, wrong. The nerve... I gotta get to practice. See ya in few. Maybe." he added as an afterthought.

Karofsky's eyes widened as the blonde marched towards him and grabbed his color and started yelling, her words so full of anger, it felt like she was spitting in his face,

"Would you mind explaining _what the hell_ you were thinking when you decided to give Rachel a paint bath before school?!"

"Please, it was harmless. The Tranny needed a reminder of where she belo-"

_"Harmless?"_ Quinn whispered before loosing all trace of any composure whatsoever and going off on the boy, **_"_**Harmless?! Rachel is in the hospital! She was _allergic_ to some of the things in the paint. They had do surgery on her because of how much of it she _swallowed_ before I found her this morning! _**They had to pump her stomach and stick a fucking tube down her throat to clear it!**_ Rachel's just lost her voice! When she wakes up and they tell her that, it's _going_ to add insult to fucking injury. It's going to _break_ her! Do you not understand the measure of which I'm speaking? You just managed to do the impossible, you broke Rachel Berry."

Her words came out exaggerated with each shove into the vending machines behind him, "You," Shove, slam, "Worthless," Shove again, slam again, "Piece," Another shove and another slam echoed through the silent hallways, "Of shit! You-you broke her!" Where the hell were the teachers at?

Hot tears started falling freely down the blondes face and, _so fucking what,_ she needed to get it out. The question was whether they were hurt tears for Rachel and her voice, or tears of anger. She really couldn't answer that at the moment, it was probably both. There was a brunette laying in a bed at Lima General Hospital, that she had hardly considered a friend over the years, probably crying her eyes out. She _needed_ to cry too.

"She's gonna be in the hospital for weeks! _Harmless_, Karofsky, is dumping a little water someone. _Harmless_ is when you make a joke about someones shirt, a joke. _Harmless _is not landing _someone_ in the _hospital_. So tell me how you _weren't_ thinking when you decided to put her in her place this morning. There's simply no way in hell you were actually using your brain! If you _knew_ this would happen..."

"_N-no!_ I didn't want that to happen to the midget, _I swear_! I never would have-"

A symphony of surprised gasps and grimaces rang out through the hallway at the unmistakable cracks of bone breaking. The boy whimpered as he fell to the ground at the surprise blows. Blood was flowing freely as he let the back of his head thump the vending machine. No one pitied him more than himself at the moment. The ex-cheerio had literally knocked him dizzy. Why was everything so damn black and spinny? Where the hell were the adults at?!

Quinn knelt down in front of the boy and shoved his hands away from his face. She winced when she noticed the state her hands were currently in and wiped the blood off on to the boys jeans. It was unknown to her if it was her blood or the boy's in front of her.

"Sadly, it _did_ happen. Look at me! As I was saying, it happened. You can't go back and undo it. You can't change what you've done. It's just a little to late for an apology," The sarcasm when said that was pretty damn clear, "_Actually_ it would be wise to avoid apologizing as it'll only piss me off even more_ and trust me,_ you don't want that. What I've done just now will be _nothing _compared to the backlash that would bring. You should be thanking your lucky stars I couldn't find the bat Sue keeps in her office. Believe me, as soon as that ambulance left, I went searching for it, so someone must've been looking out for you today because you, David, were just spared your life."

He swallowed loudly his eyes widening in fear. The way she had said his name... He felt the fear of God himself gripping his chest. If it wasn't for his youth, he's sure by now he'd of had a heart attack. If he had had asthma he's fairly positive his throat would be so tight it'd be almost impossible to breath, ironically enough, just like Rachel had felt that morning.

The blondes size or strength was nothing compared to the emotion in the girls words. These weren't threats being thrown around to make him think he should fear the girl, no. These were honest, brutal, heartfelt words and he wasn't sure if he'd rather hear the rest of what she has to say or take a beating from the bat mentioned.

"As well as Rachel was. Because she almost died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Rachel Berry is ten times the person any of us, including me, could ever dream of being. I don't care if you're struggling with being gay. That is no excuse to almost kill a wonderful human being, especially one such as her."

Luckily, she had whispered those words for only the two of them to hear or else he'd of had to face the wrath of everyone in school for not only being gay, but for nearly killing the brunette.

Very, very unluckily for the jock, the Latina walking down the hall to see what her best friend was up to this time heard the whole exchange thanks to her acute sense of hearing.

"He almost _what?!_ Q, please tell me you're just screwing with the oafs head."

She glanced at the cheerio before leaning into the boy and whispering in his ear, "Leave and I never want to spot your face here again, ever. If you know what's good for you, you'll skip practice too. Avoid visiting the hospital for those injuries. Because I assure you I'm not just fucking with you're head. You'll regret the day you were born because I wont lie to Santana. So let the image of the two of us beyond pissed coming to do just that, aid in your journey. If you turn back..." She left it open and he nodded vigorously in response. She didn't have to finish that sentence, he knew, regardless of what they did, he had reason to fear. Where, in the actual fuck were the adults that were supposed to supervise this damn school, at?!

She nudged him harshly in the shin as she got up.

"Go."

"No hold up! We ain't finished with you yet!"

Karofsky paused mid-step his back still to the two girls.

"For the moment, San, we are. I need you to help me clean this up and then give me a ride to go see Rachel. Come on." Quinn drug the Latina by her waist to the bathroom.

As the door slam echoed disconcertingly down the hall Karofsky let out a shaky breath in relief. Moment's later he tensed up again and practically ran to his car in McKinley's parking lot.

"Please tell me you were just screwing with his head, Q.."

The blonde sighed and looked up from washing her hands before shaking her head gently in the negative. Her eyes locked with Santana's. As she responded Santana could see the honest to God fear in her expression.

"I can't...S, we almost lost her I wouldn't have known what to do if-" Her voice cracked and she choked up on the lump in her throat and broke down for time first since the accident happened.

For the first time since she'd found the brunette she finally let herself cry for how scared shed been.

Santana tensed up and her body started shaking from head to toe in anger. The only thing keeping her from searching for, and killing the oaf who caused the incident, was in her arms. So she sunk to floor, keeping Quinn wrapped up as tears fell briefly down her own face. She'd stay and keep the blonde grounded until she let it all out and then she was hunting Dave Karofsky down.

She'd later find Brittany, after searching all over town for the jock and dropping Quinn off in the parking lot at the hospital, and cry for Rachel too. She had once been just like Karofsky and in her girlfriends arms she felt what fight she had over changing her ways give out. She'd never use her words to hurt anyone again. She'd never pull a dumb prank on a loser for the fun of it.

Santana Lopez was done being a child about things.

...

_Rachel was facing the school day with dread. All she really wanted to do was stay in her car for the rest of the day. But she knew she couldn't that was what a coward would do and she was far from one. It would be so much easier to just ignore everyone and everything and stay at home. Her dad's wouldn't let her though and they held such pride for her perfect attendance they'd have a cow if she was to skip school._

_The singer's thought's were interrupted by her phone ringing obnoxiously loud in the silence of her car._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Rach. I mean, I just wanted to make sure there was no hard feelings. We can still be friends, right?"_

_Of course Finn would call to make sure she didn't tell anyone the real reason behind why they broke up. He'd never call to actually check up on her._

_"Yeah, Finn."_

_"Are you okay, Rach? You sound like someone killed your puppy or something."_

_"Yes, Finn, I'm fine. I didn't just get broken up with by my boyfriend without an explanation. There's no reason at all why you should even ask. Tell Kurt not to bother by the way. I don't wanna snap at him because of you. Thanks. Bye."_

_"Rachel, wait!"_

_She'd already hung up. Letting her head rest against the seat she tried to clear her mind. It didn't work. Frustration struck her out of nowhere and she rose up and slammed her hands into the steering wheel. The sound of the horn echoed loudly into the early morning as did the door as she let it slam. Rachel grabbed her books from the passenger seat and ran for the back doors of McKinley. She should have known better though. It's not like it was even logical for her to catch a break so easily._

_"Hey, Freak!"_

_Rachel flinched at Karofky's voice before turning around and facing him. Maybe if she was one to ignore then none of what was to happen would have occurred._

_"Yes, David, what is it?"_

_Instead of responding in words he grabbed Rachel around the waist and took off running. She let out a squeal of fear as he threw her into an empty dumpster full of paint. He grabbed the jug waiting specifically for the brunettes arrival and dumped it on her. Slushy and paint mixed. He smirked to himself before he ran to the football field for practice. He was genius! _

_Rachel choked and sputtered. It was cold and she couldn't open her eyes and was barely able to breath. Her throat felt like someone was stuffing a thick cloth down it. She pulled her yet to be ruined phone from her bra and dialed the first person she could think of._

_"Whoever the hell this is you better have a good reason for calling me so damn early. I'm not on the cheeri-"_

_"Qui-Quinn...help me...Please...dumpster...paint...Karofsky.." Rachel was barely able to rasp out as she choked out the words between shivers and shaken breath's._

_"Rachel?! What the hell? I'm...I'm coming just hold on for me, please." The blonde heard nothing but silence on the other end of line and jumped into action. What the hell just happened?_

...

She jolted awake in tears.

"Rachel! It's okay, it was only a dream you're okay now. I promise, he won't hurt you again. It was only a dream."

She felt the soothing movement of Quinn's hand on her lower back and focused on that. She let it calm her down before she responded.

"It..It wasn't a dream it was a nightmare. No...It wasn't even a nightmare, Quinn. It actually happened and now I can't...my voice..."

"Shh, it's okay. The doctors said if you drink lots and lot's of that tea stuff you always do and put extra honey in it and take the medicine like they asked you'll be able to sing again. It's just a temporary set back, okay? You'll...You'll get it back, Rachel. I know you will, you have to."

"But what if I cant? What if the doctors are just trying to.. to comfort me, "The brunette gave up and let out a loud sigh, since when was she unable to finish her thoughts, "We'll see, I guess. Quinn, why exactly are you being so nice?"

"No, quit thinking like that, you will. Honestly? I don't know but I plan on doing it for as long as you let me. You need to get some rest, lay down. I'm gonna be right here when you wake up, okay? I'm not going anywhere." She slipped off the side of the bed into the chair and tightened her grip on the diva's hand. A few seconds later found her with her forehead on the bed to catch some sleep too. For all her good health she was just as drained as the girl in the hospital bed. Just as she was slipping away into a realm of peace she heard Rachel's voice ask her something quietly.

"Can you..maybe...sleep up here with me? I don't wanna be alone.."

"Yeah, Rachel, sure."

She masked her surprise at the question well and slid in next to the brunette not sure what move to make next.

Rachel made it for her as she snuggled up into her side and buried her face into blonde's side and slung her arm out to lay across the blondes stomach. Quinn pulled the blankets up around them and wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulder, pulling her more snugly into her side and drifted off soon after.

She'd wake up from one of the best rests she'd had in weeks.

...

Three months later would find Karofsky finishing his sentence in the corrections center for assault, a changed man. He'd drive home and move out slipping in and out of Lima like a ghost.

Two month's later would find Rachel kissing Quinn hung up in the moment when she finally hit that High F in 'Don't Rain On My Parade' for the first time since the accident. Rachel would apologize and Quinn would shrug it off before kissing Rachel a couple of nights later with no excuse but to just kiss her.

A year later would find the two girls in New York together splitting rent in an old run down apartment. Rachel in NYADA and Quinn in Columbia.

1 month and 3 weeks later, after Brittany and Santana got their acceptance letter's to Julliard and Columbia, they would move down the block from the two girls and they'd all start their lives together unaware of the fortune the misfortune of a prank gone bad had brought them.

* * *

**This was just a drabble and all errors are mine. Hope you enjoyed it anyways!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. No idea what this is. Just popped into my head randomly. In my head it just fit in this verse though so I hope you like it.**

**All errors are mine, sorry about that. I don't have a beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, that credit goes to the FOX crew & Ryan Murphy; No matter how much I wish I did. The story line is very much mine though. It came from the brilliant part of my brain called my imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're really doing this, Q?" Santana asked, astounded.

Quinn took one look at the box in her hand, running her fingers over the soft material. She couldn't picture a future in her head without a certain 5'2 brunette starring in them. Did she really want to do this? Yes. In the blondes mind it wasn't really even a valid question to ask herself. Rachel put the light in her life, the love in her heart, and the drive in her spirit. Without her she'd never be the same.

They were both turning thirty next year. Rachel closing up her final show next week starring as Glinda in a very _on _Broadway production of Wicked. The brunette had scheduled a few months personal break, apart from a few interviews, to spend time 'rediscovering herself'. At least that's what she told her manager and fans. Her loved ones knew otherwise as she had told them all she was simply loosing it a little because she missed everyone so much. Her schedule had been so packed the last year that she'd barely managed to get the holidays to herself. It had caused some strain on their relationship for a few months but after a huge fight they both finally managed to sit down and talk. Something they should have done _before_ it caused such a huge argument.

Quinn had her job working as an editor and manager for authors. It gave her plenty of flexibility, something she needed, to do as she pleased. Which is why she was also picking up a hobby of photography. She'd even sold a few pieces at the museum down the street from Rachel's theater. Currently she only saw it as that, a hobby. _Cosmo _had somehow gotten a hold of a few candid's and snapshots, she had an inkling that Brittany was at fault, she'd taken in Central Park last Christmas Eve and was expecting a call from them soon. Not one to normally turn away from any paying job, Quinn wasn't putting up much of a fight. Besides she was about to blow her money on a wedding and a honey moon soon if Rachel said yes. Which brought her out of her thoughts.

With a twitch of her lips, blissfully, she replied to her friend awaiting her response, "Yeah, San. I'm not only just going to do this though. I'm going to do it right. Do you remember the name of that cafe Rachel and I stumbled on when we were looking for a place to celebrate her being cast in Funny Girl? I never really caught the name of it."

"Of course you didn't you were to busy staring at the midget all night to even notice that Britt and I had you joined you guys." Santana smirked, her voice reflecting a completely different emotion to it from the memory.

Quinn felt her cheeks warm slightly but she barely blinked at the teasing, "I couldn't help it! She was just so beyond gorgeous that night. You can't tell me you didn't notice the change. She was practically glowing with giddiness. I swear it, to this day she wasn't the same Rachel Berry we all knew and loved until she got the part. After the accident her confidence was pretty damn low. Excuse me for being distracted by the beauty of her finally getting over something, after two years, _two-freaking-years_ San, of it haunting her in her sleep. Everything that happened shook her to her core. When I got the girl I had worked so hard to find, back. It was almost impossible for me to tare my eyes away and I refuse to apologize for that."

"Slow down, killer. I was joking. Yeah, yeah I know. I lost sex that night because it was all Britt could talk about when we got home."

Quinn looked at her friend a little bewildered, "Will you ever change? There for awhile I thought you had but it seems all you feel the need to talk about, still, is sex!"

"Hey woman, I love my lady kisses, okay? That isn't something I plan on changing until the day Britt leaves me, which she won't. And anyway, don't you wanna know the name of the over-expensive cafe you took us to already? Also you found 'the one' so buy the damn thing already before Brittany gets back to the food court with Rachel. If we're not there you _know _your lover girl will suspect something is up when Brittany doesn't end up questioning us once we're back. We both know she won't. My girl may be pretty smooth but she's always had trouble knowing when your covers blown.." The Latina girl trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

"S, please tell me your not thinking of your sexual escapades..." She quirked her eyebrow at her friend.

"I am not sorry, woman! Seriously if Berry does even half the things in the bedroom that Britt manages to..." The Latina trailed off, again.

"Oh my god! Santana Lopez if your fantasying about sex with my girlfriend, I'm telling Britt!" She raised her hand up and gave the brunette a hard shove in the back of the head towards the counter.

"What? No, geese!" Quinn tilted her head that eyebrow quirking up again and gave her a friend a look that clearly said 'Really, now?' and Santana grimaced, "Okay so maybe I was but Britt was in them too! Please don't tell on me. I do not feel like crashing on your couch again. Your freaking midget is not quiet! All it served to remind about was how you two were getting some and I wasn't! You have no idea how much torture that was. Quit putting your hands on me. If you do this to Rachel I'm gonna have to call the cops. No matter who it is no girl deserves an abusive relationship."

"San, I'd never let you crash on my couch because you got in trouble for thinking of Rachel that way. I'd make your ass sleep on the front porch."

"What about mercy, Quinn? Aren't I your best friend in, like, the whole world?"

"Not when you think of sex with my girlfriend you aren't." The blonde gave the man behind the counter the money with a polite smile then grabbed her best friend by the ear and drug her towards the exit.

Santana winced having no choice but to let the girl pull her, "Ow, ow, ow! Is this really necessary, Q? Q? You can let go now, damn! I'll come willingly, I promise."

"Nope, if your in pain you can't think of my girlfriend now, can you?"

Santana grumbled under breath about lunatic blondes and how possessive of their girlfriends they were, "What was that, S? Your not exactly in the position to complain are you? Now listen this is how this is gonna go.."

The man behind the counter grinned in amusement as the blondes voice faded away before turning to the couple that just walked in and asking them what they were looking for. Those two were pretty amusing. From the sound of things he wouldn't be surprised if he saw them in here again soon. Turns out he was right because a few months later it was Santana looking for a ring this time. He was delighted to hear that Rachel said yes and the two were stopping to get Santana's ring before Quinn and Rachel left for their honeymoon the next morning. When they left that time the man was cackling at the trouble the brunette got in this time. Seems she couldn't stop putting her foot in her mouth.

* * *

**There not the best, I know. Cue me wincing right here. I swear I had more than this planned. I might do a flashback in Rachel's point of view of the proposal while she's at San & Britts wedding. I don't know. My muse is pushing me to right something completely different, that includes a proposal. It just doesn't fit in this verse.**

**Review? If not that's okay too. I hope you liked it. This is extremely short :/ Hmm, just noticed that. Sorry, I'm definitely gonna have to write the proposal now. I can't leave you hanging with this short of a sequel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time jump! This is a few years after both couples got married. Since I wasn't able to push myself to the proposal this is what you'll get instead. Once my muse gave me the idea it just wouldn't leave me alone. Two updates in one night..this is a first for me.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, that credit goes to the FOX crew & Ryan Murphy; No matter how much I wish I did. The storyline is very much mine though. It came from the brilliant part of my brain called my imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He took one more look at himself in the bathroom mirror before grabbing the flowers off the floor he'd dropped in his panic and going back to his seat. He wasn't paying much attention to what was happening on the stage but each time Rachel sung he'd felt tears slip down his face. The guilt was literally eating at him. He knew that his presence wasn't welcome but for the moment the brunette on stage remained unaffected. He just hoped him showing up for closure wouldn't ruin whatever happiness the woman on stage managed to keep. Her voice was her life source and he'd almost..

_No. He wouldn't think of that. He was changed. He was different._

After the show he waited patiently for the brunette to come from backstage. By now the only ones that were left in the theater were a bunch of staff and a few cast members and their friends and family. He was a stranger in this crowd. He knew that but he needed to do this. If he managed to carry this much guilt on his shoulders for so long it wasn't going away until he faced the reason head on.

If he got another broken nose from the brunettes wife, so what, he wouldn't mind. It was something he felt he deserved. He felt maybe they should do more to him for the dumb mistake he made so long ago. He needed to be happy for once. It was tearing his life to pieces. Letting them get their well deserved vengeance on him might be the only way and the man didn't care. He'd let it happen.

If only he could go back and change the stupid mistakes he'd made in his teen years. Embarrassed isn't a word he'd use to describe how he felt about them. Ashamed, utter self-guilt, confusion. Over the years he'd felt all of these, sometimes all together. Regret for his stupid mistakes. Resentment both for himself and his family. If only they'd of been more accepting. Maybe he wouldn't of been so scared to admit how he felt. Maybe just maybe he wouldn't have to force himself to make this visit. No, he couldn't push this on his family no matter the hatred he had felt towards them that day, still did, after leaving the corrections center. The day he'd explain his reasoning for being so cruel and vindictive. The day they kicked him out with no place to go but elsewhere.

He made the choice on his own that morning. He made everything happen. At the time he might not have know the backlash that they'd all suffer from it but he still done it. He'd made the choice to take advantage of someone so fragile. If he'd of known the consequence he knows that he'd of never pulled that dumb prank his boys had encouraged him to do. It was supposed to be harmless. Something he could _joke_ about. Not something that _ate at him everyday._ Something that was literally keeping him from moving forwards until he made his peace. Something that was on the verge of driving him insane every time he saw the brunette in a commercial randomly or the billboards he'd saw on his way to the theater from the airport.

One minute he'd be snuggled up to his boyfriend on the couch laughing, happy, forgetting everything in his past. Then a commercial for a harmless thing like shampoo would come on and _Rachel _would be in it. His smile would fall and his past would smack him in his face. He'd feel his chest constrict with utter guilt. One time he'd had to tell his boyfriend why and the man had to be comforted for the rest of the night while he balled into his fist. Sure, Riley would tell him that it was different now. He was different. That he needed to move on from it and he tried.

He tried so hard to forget but it just refused to go away. No matter how many strangers he'd lend a hand to or how many little kids who asked for ice cream and didn't have enough money for it really he'd buy for them. Eventually Riley had snapped at him to get his shit together and figure out a better way to handle it or else he was leaving. He couldn't handle looking at the man he loved, so hung up on past, so depressed.

Which is what led him to present and the reason he was here. He needed to stop being so hung up on this. He knew that, knew better than to let Riley see him so stuck on the 5'2 brunette from his past. At one point his boyfriend had even asked him if was in love with her and that he must be if this bothered him so much. He knew he wasn't though but couldn't figure out why he was just so _stuck_. Why he couldn't move on from his mistakes.

"Karofsky? Dave Karofsky? Is that...is that you?" The man heard a woman query, there was an obvious quiver in her voice. It confirmed his worst nightmares and right as he was about to just turn away and leave he felt himself being slammed against the wall by a furious Santana Lopez.

"You got some nerve showing your face here dip shit. Please explain to me exactly why I shouldn't drag you out that door to your right and beat you until you can't breathe in the dark of an alley that would, without question, lead to no one discovering your dying body," Santana hissed, her forearm resting on his throat the other hand holding him there against the wall by the hair along his forehead, "Q got her turn and I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for mine."

"Babe, San, Britt's asking me why you're..Karofsky?" The blonde did a double take as she walked past the two towards her wife, stopping mid-step, "What the actual fuck?!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking Q. I know we had plans to go to that god-awful coffee street around the corner after Rach was finished here but what do you say to us role-playing as those two psycho, lesbian feminist from that TV show your wife's so obsessed with and killing a man tonight? Because I know I'll feel nothing but joy while I do it. Don't you agree? The cowards so frozen in fear right now he's not even putting up a fight. It'd be altogether pretty damn easy."

"Umm, I uhh..actually that's...that's not the reason," He was cut off by Santana kneeing him in the balls. Holding his breath he hissed in pain but gave no other visible response.

"You! Will not talk. Especially not to me or Quinn or Britt's. But even more you will never speak to Rachel, ever. I will cut your fucking vocal cord out of your throat in the most painful way possible and laugh at as you bleed out, understand. I don't give a shit what you have to say. I don't even want to hear a fucking grunt coming from you. Actually I can smell your disgusting man sweat and even that's too much. What in your right fucking mind gave even the least bit of nerve to show up at my girls show, huh? Really I don't even care. I just want to thank you for doing something right in your god-awful life and giving me the chance to do to you what I craved to so long ago, what I've been literally obsessing over doing for years, and still want to." The Latina grabbed him by his collar and slung him forwards, towards the door on his right and he let her, willingly.

He squared his shoulders, as the door he'd smacked against gave out, and prepared himself for the blows. He was hoping to speak to brunette, have a talk, get closure. Maybe even Rachel would forgive him. He knew that was to much to ask for, to hope for. After his unspeakable actions he shouldn't of let himself expect any different. Really why would he get a break? Horrible mean like himself didn't deserve forgiveness.

"San, wait. Don't please. Dave, what are you...Actually _why_ are you here?" Rachel came out of her daze for a few seconds she'd jumped back to being in that dumpster. Petrified of what was going to happen. Not understanding why some pathetic paint was bringing her to such measures. The sound of Karofsky hitting the door had knocked her out of it right before she'd called Quinn.

"Rachel are you fucking serious?! You can't be serious. He's here! You can finally make him experience the pain you did and you're telling me no?" She still hadn't let go of him. She was still glaring at him as she spoke. If looks could kill...

"Ray, what are you.." Quinn trailed off as she locked eyes with the brunette.

A look of understanding passed between the two before Quinn kissed her softly on the forehead and brought their entwined hands to her lips. She nuzzled the back of Rachel's hand for a few seconds and ghosted her lips over the shorter girls knuckles. She was trying to leave as much comfort behind her as she could, "I love you, Ray. You know that? I don't know how I got someone as good as you. How I even deserve you. You and Britt are so much better than S and I could ever dream of being. Be careful, please. I don't trust him, I can't, but I trust you. So S and I? We're gonna be right there," She nudged her head in the direction of the stage before grabbing Santana from behind.

"I want you where I can see you, Karofsky. I don't trust you and if I so much as see a tear fall down my wife's cheek I'll be here and you'll be either beaten or long gone by the time we leave, understand?" He nodded as the relief fell off him in waves. He was getting the chance to talk to her! This was it. He hid his smile because he just knew it wouldn't rub any of the three girls the right way at the moment, "Baby, if he so much as tries to hug you, I'll be here. Lets go, San,_ now_."

"Are you fucking serious right now, Q? He's _right there. _Give me one good reason why the hell I should listen to the both of you and not beat the shit of him!"

"Because S, she needs this as much he does."

...

"Rachel, I really really am sorry about what happened if you never got your voice back I don't what I'd of done, lost my mind probably, just thank you. You have no idea what this just done for me...before I forget these...these are for you." He grabbed the forgotten bouquet of flowers off the floor, _again_, and held them up to the brunette in a peace offering.

She grabbed them from him shakily, this was doing more on her than she cared to show, and held them up to her nose. She smiled despite the pain in her chest at the boy, no, the man in front of her, "They're gorgeous, thank you," He blushed despite himself at the brunettes word. She turned and searched for a place to lay them deciding on the seats for the audience before stepping up and hugging him.

"I can't imagine how much it took out of you to come here. I've needed the closure from all this more than I cared to accept, so thank you. Your a good man now, Dave. Go live your life guilt-free now, okay? I'll live mine without fear thanks to you. We both deserve to move on from this. From this moment onward the past is behind us, it doesn't matter. You've changed, much more than I thought you would, and I have to. Be sure to send me the invite when you and Riley get married."

At the girls words he felt more tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't hide them, he wasn't embarrassed of them. The sheer happiness he felt, the weight that was lifted, he just refused to hide the affect those words had on him.

"I can't..Rachel Berry you're above all the most sweetest, greatest, wonderful woman I've ever had the chance to know. Don't, pray tell, ever let anyone make you think or tell you any different. I can't understand how I ever deserved your forgiveness. Really I still feel like I don't. Just..don't ever change okay? I'm pretty sure by now that your just one of god's angels and that your voice and your heart are his way of showering the world with greatness," He glanced at his watch on the girls shoulder before stepping out of the embrace they'd been in, "I have to go now my flight leaves in an hour. Thank you. I can't stress that enough. Goodbye Rach, I hope you continue living your dreams. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

She smiled at him again, _really_ smiled at him this time, he could tell, and let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in as she lay her hand on his shoulder, "You know, Dave. If you weren't completely gay like myself I might get the wrong idea and start thinking you had feelings for me." Her eyes lit up in amusement and he cackled when her eyebrow shot up into her hair line.

"I think Quinn's rubbed off on you a little too much these past years," He hugged her one last time before turning and walking out of the theater. Already he could feel himself changing. He was happier. Pulling his phone out and dialing Riley's number he was still grinning like an idiot as he stepped onto the train that would aid in taking him back to California.

...

"Sweet heart are you okay?" Quinn ran up to her to wife in a frenzy of panic, she was to worried to notice the divas amused face as she ran her hands over every part of the girl she could find. Looking for anything that could be wrong.

When she locked eyes with the brunette she felt herself sag in relief, "Oh thank god," and she pulled her wife into a searing kiss. Santana decided for once to slip out unnoticed, leaving the couple to have their moment instead to go find her own wife. Rachel chuckled against Quinn's slips, her breath bringing a flush to the blondes cheeks still after so many years. It made the brunettes heart flutter in happiness.

"Baby, for once in my life everything's exactly as it should be. What do you say we ditch our friends and go celebrate how perfect, _our_ life is together, at the new house we just bought?"

Quinn pulled back, her arms wrapped around the brunettes neck, and grinned like a lunatic, "That sounds like the best idea you've had all day," The blonde leaned in for one last peck before grabbing her wife's hand and dragging her outside to catch a taxi. Rachel giggling the whole way home. Until Quinn shut her up when her lips hit that spot on her neck. She gave up amusement and instead gave in to her desire. The ride in the taxi couldn't go any faster for the couple.

* * *

**So yeah I'm kinda sure that's it for this story. Review? If not that's okay too (: I'm not one of those peeps who are all "No reviews, no updates." If i get the urge to add another chapter, I will. Regardless of rather I get a review or not. I'm leaving this as complete because I have no idea how long it'll be if/when I end up writing another chapter for this. I really hope you liked this whole closure deal. Totally different than what I'm used to writing. It just seemed the perfect way to wrap up this story. **


End file.
